Beautiful Old Man
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: A man visits his lost love's grave. Implied Harry/Draco.


**Summary:** A man visits his lost love's grave.

**Pairing:** implied Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter is not mine.

**A/N:** The idea started when every time I listened Jippu's Vanha kaunis mies, a piece of film played in my mind. I saw platinum hair in wind. In my mind I always saw Lucius, but somehow Draco replaced poor Lucius in the writing stage.

This is a translation of a fic I wrote originally in Finnish.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Old Man<strong>

_He stood next to that grave  
>Black hat it his hand<br>Speaking to the frozen leaves in the snow_

Old man stood silently in front of a tombstone.  
>Almost all of the surrounding graves had bundles of flowers.<br>Only the grave in front of the man was bare.  
>Only little rimed blades of grass and autumn's leaves decorated it.<p>

Blonde man's hair was touched by silver,  
>platinum blondness of them was heightened by silver highlights.<br>The silver was mingled in the hair that used to be pure white.

A sudden gust of wind tousled the hair.  
>For a moment it played with the strands, before getting tired,<br>and continuing its way, lightly yanking on the flowers.  
>Irritated, the man smoothed down his hair.<p>

His features were marred by the light weavings of time,  
>otherwise they were just like they had been sixty years ago.<br>They were still adorned by almost as proud expression as they had been so long ago.  
>Even decades couldn't take it apart.<p>

Only the way his eyes looked had changed.  
>Events of the past had done it.<br>No, not events; him.  
>Blonde man's only true love.<br>And the loss of that true love.  
>It had been that pride of his that had cost him that one;<br>the only one who had ever mattered to him.

_Beautiful,  
>Old sad man<br>Snowy blue flowers  
>Gathered on your grave<em>

Slowly he lowered a sheaf of dark blue roses on his love's grave.  
>"At first I wanted to forget you. I believe you understand that,<br>actually, I know that you do. You always did understand me. Even when I didn't myself,"  
>the man caressed the stone figure on the tombstone.<p>

"It's been so long and still it feels like we parted just yesterday,"  
>philosophizing was followed by a sneer.<br>"This is supposed to be your job. The touchy feely thing that is.  
>I should be the adult one in this relationship."<p>

Slowly tears started to trickle from his eyes.  
>Crystal clear drops first run down his cheeks ,<br>then stopped at his chin, and dropped on the collar of his black robe.  
>They glistered for a moment before they were absorbed by the dark fabric.<p>

_He had returned to tell  
>He can love and<br>That he can't dream without you_

"I missed you so much later.  
>And I had no idea where you had gone.<br>I did everything I could to find you,"  
>a thin smile rose on his lips.<br>"I used all the influence of Malfoys to find you."

"Funny, isn't it. I was so sure you wouldn't be able to keep hiding from me.  
>In the end you were right. Like you always were,"<br>he smiled sadly.  
>"Even after all these years I love you.<br>If possible, even more than before."

One last time he stroked the white marble.  
>It felt like the smooth surface answered to his touch.<br>Slowly he turned and started on the pathway across the graveyard.

Just when the grave left the reach of his sight,  
>he thought he saw movement on the edge of his range of vision.<br>Fast he whirled around.  
>Against all rational, he had seen a familiar human figure slip into the shadows.<br>A very familiar figure in that.  
>The old man could have sworn he had seen a boy with black mess of hair and eyeglasses disappear in the maze of the graveyard.<p>

After a moment of surveying, he shook his head, an old man's mind was playing with him.  
>Slowly, leaning on his cane for support, he limped out of the graveyard.<p>

_Beautiful,  
>Old sad man,<br>On the edge of the crystal stream left a heart_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Words on cursive are roughly translated lyrics from a song called _Vanha kaunis mies_ (Old beautiful man) from a Finnish singer and songwriter Jippu. It's a beautiful song, so even if you don't understand the lyrics, I recommend to listen it.


End file.
